thecerverfandomcom-20200214-history
Greatsword Farms
Created by PezXCore after traveling an extraordinary distance to find new chunks, Greatsword Farms was created originally as a secret farm for wheat, reeds, sheep and mushrooms. It was settled by PezXCore, DarkMaterials and Kidflint in post Spring Hiatus times on World I. The settlement provided a far away spot for the three founders to build without worrying about clashing with other towns. By the end of World I, Greatsword had three core residents; PezXCore, pointyhair01, and AlX223. About the Town Because of the distance to other towns, Greatsword had the ability to keep its borders flexible, growing only when new residents came to the town. Plots were not uniform, and town paths were built to new residences which were built on wild soil. The town also doubled as a sculpture farm, allowing residents to make their home as personal as possible; uniformity was not Pez's goal. Greatsword, in its later days, gained enough attention through the addition of the Spleef Arena and Vault 0 to be given a warp point just outside The MEGGA. Notable Structures Main Embassy The main embassy of Greatsword was PezXCore's original hideout when the settlement was founded. It was a simple wooden building, but provided protection and a place to sleep and store items for those who came to the town and had yet to build their own plot. MEGGA The MEGGA (a play on the word Mecca) is a building dedicated to Mega Man, which PezXCore cites as his "spirit guardian." Featured in the picture above, The MEGGA's four sides are emblazened with the sprites of Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, and Dr. Light. The ceiling of the building is a large life capsule made of wool and glowstone. The building was never fully finished, but was planned to include 3 floors, and a shop. Vault 0 (The Bunker) Vault 0 was the underground chapter of The Fleet in World I. It was built in Greatsword after Eagle finally came to the town to check it out. After liking what he saw (And the distance Greatsword was from other towns,) he built the chapter there. Vault 0 was a small, triangular building made of bedrock and obsidian. The doors allowed Fleet members with the correct password to enter, as Vault 0 was dedicated to stockpiling material. Vault 0 was was set up to be able to house, feed, and accomodate all members of the Fleet at one time, essentially making it the last defensive stronghold for the group. Vault 0 had several chambers and the living quarters were reminiscent of the living quarters in Rivet City from Fallout 3. In fact, the name Vault 0 is a direct reference to the Fallout series, of which Eagle and PezXCore were both big fans. Spleef Arena Although unknown to the residents at the time, Greatsword is home to one of the more iconic structures existing in World III. While working on his Vault 0 project, Eagle had also begun to construct a large Spleef Arena to be used by any and everyone on the server. The arena hosts two large statues, one of Notch and his supposed dead brother, Herobrine. The arena has four whole layers (clay, grass, dirt and snow) which allowed for single layer matches our multilayer matches. The Spleef Arena is the only thing from Greatsword Farms to make it out of World I and into newer CErver Worlds. AlX223's House and Statue The secound official resident of Greatsword, AlX223, joined the town to work somewhere secluded, and the town turned out to be a perfect fit. Building his house on the opposite side of the sheep farm from the main embassy, Alx created a beautiful stone and woord house on top of low, thick pillars. He then hired Eagle to build a sculpture of himself on the sand next to the house. Both stood triumphantly near the water. The Sheep Farm The Sheep Farm was a large, fenced in area with two to three spawners set up to spawn sheep (back when player-owned passive mob spawners were available.) As Greatsword is a town for sculpture, it was useful to have a means of quicker wool production, as all colors of sheep could be found at the farm. Other *One door lead to several attractions at Greatsword, one being the mushroom farm. The farm was built as a traditional farm, and could produce two and a half stacks of both red and brown mushrooms at full harvest. *Further down the staircase to the farm was a rail that when ridden, would take the user all the way across the world to Zephyr. The "On the Rail" achivement was gained by anyone who took the rail who hadn't received the achivement yet. *Finally, the Underground hosted many starting paths for mining. Greatsword mineral haul was usually profitable as there were few people competing for resources. Trivia *Greatsword is the only non-spawn town to have a structure from the town be taken to World III; the Spleef Arena. All other structures were pulled from New Spahn or World II's spawn area near New Hancock . Category:World I Category:Location Category:Town Category:Post-Spring Hiatus